User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Adult Beckett: I didn't think...
I look back to those days I was just a little school kid at Bullworth. I almost want to go back to then a lot. I'm looking at a picture of my crew and I. In high school, yes I went on to win many football championships with the Bullhorns. In my senior year many colleges offered me a scholarship. I went on to play for the Chicago Bears, my favorite childhood football team. And then I became a Pro Wide Receiver. And next thing you know I'm known as one of the best football players in the world, many times leading my team to the playoffs and even the Super Bowl, which we've won before. And now here I am, married with three kids of my own. Of course I still see the gang around you know. Ted and Damon are on the Bears too, and they’re great teammates for me. Then there was Kev, smirking up at me from the picture. I suddenly felt cold and sad. Kev became a soldier as soon as he was eighteen and he fought in many battles. But only half a year ago soldiers had shown up at my doorstep, telling me he had died honorably protecting a comrade in the line of fire. It was one of the saddest things I'd ever witnessed. So we held him a funeral, my friends and I. He had no family to do it for him and my friends and I had always considered Kev our brother. I remember we were all very solemn at the funeral and at the funeral we had many pictures but the biggest one was a replica of the one I held now, one of us all when we were kids. I still hung out with Jeriko though. For his sixteenth birthday Jeriko had invested all of his money in making a “beat laboratory.” I had to go visit him, exhausted from spending night after night but he finally got one great beat going and Eric recorded it and what do you know? A record label discovered his talent and he became one of the most renowned Hip Hop, R&B and Rap artists of this era. Of course Jeriko found his leading lady too and has two sons of his own named Henry and Tristan. I think both of the kids take after his talent though. Jeriko even made a performance at one of our games. Sterling of course, spent more and more time around cars as time went on, and eventually he got into the car industry. He started small, but now he invents the cars. He made my car, a badass looking sports car. Yes his cars are so damn cool. Hard to think that little grinning light haired kid from the pic of us at Bullworth would be inventing cars. His own little boy, Mason, thinks it’s so awesome his daddy is making cool cars. I still see TK too often. His story starts with another funeral, only this one was while we were at our final year of Bullworth. One of TK’s many little cousins had been playing tag and had gone unnoticed. He ran into the road, tripped, and was killed by an oncoming car. At that moment I saw something in TK clicked. As soon as he graduated college he became a bodyguard. Even today TK often serves as one of Jeriko’s bodyguards. And he’s a family man too now, with two little girls of his own. And Michael, of course. Michael got very into football too, but not even just the actual playing of the game. After many years of working hard before and after college, he eventually became the manager of the Chicago Bears, my current team. Eric Byung Jr. His career took a different twist than ours. After years of study at Bullworth he became very interested in firefighting. After college he became a firefighter. He lives like an Average Joe with his family but he’s a hard worker and a local hero. Tony took to a very different turn after college. He got caught up in video games and next thing I know, he’s the designer for many games out there…even the games I play with my kids at home. Tony is a technical genius. I’ve seen his work and it can’t get much better than that. And as for the others…? Kian and Jett joined the army at 18 too, and were with Kev in many of his battles. But after Kev’s funeral they moved on to other things in life. Kian became a police officer because he was inspired by Dad, who lives with my family and I now in my childhood home. And Jett became a firefighter as well and is now one of Eric’s comrades. When he was ten years old, we encouraged young Zander to attend a star search. He ended up getting a role in a big movie after that, at only eleven years of age. He quickly became an actor and a voice actor and still does both to this day. Zane became a lawyer. He’s a great lawyer too and he really knows what he’s doing. And Zack became a crime scene investigator, and also a blood spatter analyst. I always told the kid he watched too much Dexter but I guess it paid off. Hard to believe all those normal kids down there in the picture was us. I still wish I could go back to those good old days at Bullworth though. I know I never will. But I always remember how it used to be. Category:Blog posts